Come Over
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Hidan was not a match maker, and Kisame hated him. So after giving his advice on how to hook up with Itachi, he didn't expect this, "You should come over more often!"


_This is awkward._

Hidan pricked at his nails, trying to get out all the dirt. No, scratch that, he's trying to occupy himself. Despite what you think even he can not know what to say. And you wouldn't know what to say in a situation like this either. Stuck with your best friend's roommate that never liked you. Also with their three conniving dogs. More like hounds. Not to mention the freaking couch was covered with dog hair and wierd stains Hidan didn't even want to know what they were. Thinking about it, being stuck in the cramped living room with Kisame wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that Kisame just kept _trying_ to make him want to leave. In retrospect he probably shouldn't have accidentally gotten drunk and kissed Itachi at that party.

So, the dogs were the best thing. And that was the last thing Hidan would ever think.

The smallest one was called Mayer. Kisame name choice of course. She was the sweetest one. But Hidan swore she hated him. Every time Itachi left the room she would try to bite his ankle and scratch his face off. When Itachi appeared she was an angel. The demon was the worst.

The biggest one was called Timbuktu, another Kisame name choice. They called him Tim for short. He was actually a pretty lazy dog. He'd laze around and steal Itachi's socks to use as blankets. Hidan didn't mind Tim, he was usually sleeping, so he wasn't a problem.

But then there was Q. Itachi's name choice. After a lot of pesturing from Kisame, he chose a name he knew he wouldn't forget. Q wasn't really rude or kind. He was obedient towards Itachi. When Kisame wanted him to do something, he'd blink and cuddle up to Itachi. A medium sized dog. Didn't get on Hidan's nerves as much.

Yorkie, Golden Retriever, and a Dalmation. In that order. But back to the topic. Yeah, Hidan has to spend three hours more with Kisame while Itachi was gone. Where only God knows. Since Hidan desperately wanted to get away from Sasori and Deidara (Close friends as well) and their bickering, his last option was Itachi's place. Since Kakuzu was out for the weekend.

Hidan coughed. _Coughed._ Nothing. Kisame was a rock. Speaking of, Hidan never really knew where Kisame and Itachi stood. On relationship terms. Kisame seemed to like Itachi as more than roomie. More than a friend as well. Itachi though seemed indifferent, he didn't really talk about Kisame around the others. Hidan shifted again under Kisame and Mayer's glares.

"So..." Hidan never started a conversation with 'so' before. In fact he never started a conversation. He went with the flow and cursed someone out when it was undoubtedly necessary. Which he thought was all the time. If you hadn't figured out he was a rude person. But he could not be rude with Kisame. He'd sic either Mayer or Q on him. Though Q would only bark at him. Which wasn't very scary, his bark was too cute. And what could Hidan talk about with Kisame anyway? Sports? Kisame wasn't a sport person. Being his blunt self, the only thing that came to mind was Itachi. The only thing..or person they had in common. "You and Itachi?" Hidan whistled.

Kisame turned slowly and glared even harder. Which Hidan didn't even think could have been possible. "What exactly do you mean by me and Itachi, _Hidan_?" He said Hidan's name very menacingly. That was an understatement actually. It was even scarier since Kisame was grooming the glaring Mayer that was on his lap. Hidan coughed once more. Which, as I've said before, Kisame was a rock.

"Like...is there anything happening between you guys..?" It was a simple question. Which could be easily answered. Though from the look on Kisame's face, Hidan thought otherwise. An easy 'no' would suffice. But that wasn't it, Kisame stopped grooming Mayer and made an almost saddened expression. No, not almost, he _was_ saddened. Hidan did not give in to the desire to ask, 'did I hit a nerve,' he's not entirely stupid.

Kisame quickly regained his composure. "No, not at all. And even if there was that would hardly be any of _your_ business Hidan." Kisame grumbled and continued to groom the dog Hidan detested so very much. So, he did hit a nerve. Hidan sighed and began to prick at his nails again. They were clean as of now, but God there was nothing else to do. He could sleep, but he knew by the time he did either Mayer or Kisame would kill him. And in three hours to come, Q would be barking happily once he hears Itachi's car pull up. There would be absolutely no fun!

Getting Kisame to talk would be hell. But..what did Hidan have to lose? His sanity left a long time ago once he started to bunk with Deidara and his crimson boyfriend. His pride was barely intact as of now. And heck, he already knew where he was going for the afterlife. To hell with it.

"Because I see how you look at him." Hidan spoke slightly above a whisper. Kisame only grunted. "With longing eyes. And if I didn't know any better I'd think you only hate me because I kissed him that one time." Now Kisame groaned. Mayer seemed to be getting ready to attack as well. "You would be a cute couple too." Now Kisame growled as did Mayer.

Hidan was never one to push, but come on, how would you beat the boredom? Exactly. "An ideal mate Itachi would be. You should hurry too, I think Yahiko likes him."

"Shut up!" Kisame barked. Hidan was maybe a bit surprised. But hey, at least he got a reaction. Something he literally never got from Kisame. Now Mayer was barking like crazy and trying to rip from Kisame's grip to kill Hidan. Tim was yawning and looking for another quiet spot to sleep. While Q was looking out the window waiting for his favorite owner. Went from boredom to hectic. It took a while for Kisame to calm Mayer down and get Tim back in the room. Kisame composed himself, to make a smart and ready response. "Be quiet, don't you think you're overstepping your boundaries a bit, _eh_ Hidan?" Kisame glared and groomed Mayer.

Hidan scratched the inside of his ear and groaned inwardly. "I'm sorry okay. For both things. The kiss..and yeah. I just want you to hurry up and stop hating me." Hidan sighed out and sat back on the dog hair infested couch. Kisame grit his teeth.

"I..don't hate you." Kisame ground out. _Yeah right._ Hidan wanted to scoff and walk right out that door. He looked towards the clock, had time just stopped? The clock barely moved. He had to endure two hours and thirty more minutes of this crap! Kisame coughed now, managing to grab Hidan's attention. He left off on how he didn't _hate_ him. How quaint, he didn't hate Kisame either. Just really wished he'd get Mayer to stop hating him, be more friendly, and hook up with Itachi already, please. Kisame turned towards Hidan, but shifted his gaze a few times. "I just don't like to see you and Itachi together.." Kisame whispered.

 _So, you're jealous of me?_ Hidan was inwardly proud of this. But maybe not the time for that. So Kisame didn't hate him. Just jealous of his and Itachi's closeness, granted Hidan did used to have a thing for Itachi. But come on, he even knew what he could and couldn't get. And Itachi he couldn't get. Besides he's with Kakuzu now. And Kisame was more in Itachi's line of vision anyway.

"Then you do like Itachi." It came out as more of a statement than a question. Kisame nodded meekly and went back to petting Mayer, which thank God was close to sleeping from the constant show of affection. Which she didn't deserve, in Hidan's eyes at least. Anyway, progress was made. Kisame likes Itachi as much more than a friend. Hidan never played match maker before, but come on, you have to try it at least once in your life. Have to admit it could be fun.

"For some while, yeah." Kisame added. Hidan could work with that, he guessed.

"Okay, um. Do you have any..shared interests?"Jesus, Hidan sucked at this. The question was one he found in one of Deidara's girly magazines, which he always claims are Konan's. But remeber, Hidan was bored out of his mind. If match making distracted him, he'd take it. Kisame rose a brow and paused.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kisame asked. Why did it matter to him? He was bored that's why! And if Kisame even tried to say he wasn't and was content with grooming Mayer and watching Q want Itachi to return he was a liar. And any _good_ friend would say because they love their friend and want them to be happy. But Hidan wasn't really a _good_ friend.

"I'm bored, and anything involving Itachi tends to be captivating. So again, shared interests?" Hidan moved a little closer to Hidan and waited for an answer. Kisame thought it over and sighed.

"He likes sweets, I hate them. I like fish, he hates fish." Kisame pointed out and stopped grooming. "So nothing in common." Kisame decided. Hidan gulped, now that he couldn't work with.

"Opposite sides of magnets attract?" Hidan offered and got back in his earlier spot on the couch. Kisame rose a brow again.

"How do magnets come in?" Kisame asked.

Hidan sweat dropped. And he thought Itachi was the blunt, emotionless, dork. No, obviously Kisame equated there too. No wonder the two never got anywhere. They both wouldn't even be aware of each others feelings. These two needed Hidan's help, which is not something you should need. In fact it's not something you should want. Now where to start? Maybe with the fact that Kisame didn't understand opposites.

Hidan coughed.

* * *

Hidan shifted as he heard barking and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Q barking at the window seeing Itachi appear at the front door. Hidan blinked, he wasn't dead? He turned to see Mayer asleep and Tim playing with his toy plushie and resting his head on another sock of Itachi's. Kisame was in the small compact kitchen and making tea. Most likely for Itachi. When had Hidan fallen asleep? In the middle of his advice giving? Wow, he quits his match maker job. Fell asleep on the first day.

Once Itachi opened the door, Q was all over him. Mayer shifted, but thank the heavens she stayed asleep. Itachi chuckled lightly and pet Q softly on the head. "Miss me, Q?" Kisame perked from the kitchen and walked into the living room from the kitchen. Hidan noticed at how his eyes sparkled from hearing Itachi's laugh. And how his cheeks changed shades when Itachi ran his hands through his hair. Also how the hairs on the back of his neck flared when Itachi crouched to pet Q. Hidan choked on his spit.

It was like watching a sick romance movie. Hidan stood up and groaned as he waited out his left leg to wake up.

"Why did you stay for so long?" Itachi asked Hidan as he jumped over Tim's laying form. Hidan stretched and grabbed his keys.

"Sasori and Deidara usually do some messy stuff after arguing. Which lasts hours." Itachi nodded and took the small tea cup Kisame prepared for him. Hidan watched as Itachi sipped lightly and thanked him. He was slightly expecting Itachi to give him a pat on the head and a treat. From the way Kisame acted, he was pretty much just another puppy. He was at Itachi's beck and call. No, instead Kisame blushed lightly at the thanks. It was cute really, how he'd get happy over the most feeble things that Itachi did or said to him. Hidan retched and made his way towards the door. He turned back once more, ready to say goodbye, but they seemed so busy having small conversation. And Kisame would be pissed at him for interrupting them from their 'bonding time'. Hidan rolled his eyes at the possible outcome and left the apartment.

And wouldn't you know it, Sasori and Deidara were out like lights on the couch. And naked, but you know he should be used to that by now.

"Sick fucks.." Hidan muttered and trudged towards his room. He wished the best of luck for Kisame. If he was man enough he'd 'confess' his feelings for Itachi. Hopefully their love story wouldn't be as bad as that other couple from that movie. What was it called? The Notebook? Deidara cried at that movie. He swore he saw Sasori wipe a tear as well. Itachi was indifferent, Kisame sniffed, and Konan's masquera smeared. Yahiko left the room and well, yeah. Hidan didn't see the big deal though. Kissing while they were soaked wet was _not_ romantic.

Hidan pushed aside his wavering thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kisame mentally slapped himself. He really was thinking about that stupid advice Hidan gave him. Kisame looked up and watched as Itachi read his book with those cute black rimmed glasses of his. While he sat criss crossed on the couch and Q cuddle in his lap. Kisame was not an idiot. So he would not take advice from an idiot albino. Though he _had_ known Itachi longer than he had. So he knew him better. But who had the crush here? Kisame shifted in his chair. Damn, he wasn't even man enough to sit on the couch with Itachi, much less tell him he liked him. So, next best thing is to start a conversation.

"Where'd you go?" Kisame asked. He slapped himself for the slightest change in octaves in his voice when he spout out the end of his question. Hidan's dumb metallic voice rang through his head again. _Itachi doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings when he reads. So if you try talking to him, it must be something worth responding to! I should know..._ Kisame watched as Itachi slowly closed his book and removed his glasses.

"Out." So he didn't want to tell him, respectable. Must be personal. Kisame sighed once Itachi began petting Q and sipping his tea once more. Kisame valued his time with Itachi, but really? He couldn't stand this. Hidan did say he should just tell Itachi about how he felt. But then again Hidan was an idiot. But another then again, Kisame was sick of others hitting on Itachi and he couldn't do anything about it. So, as Hidan always says, to hell with it.

"Itachi." Kisame spoke and grabbed Itachi's attention. The way he lifted his head was so adorable. And how he rose a brow and cocked his head to the side was too much. No, Kisame stay focused. Confessing your feelings, remember? He looked down at his hands and played with his fingers. He just couldn't look Itachi straight in the eyes, those onyx eyes that bore into your soul. He'd take points off for himself, but hey at least he was confessing anyway. "I...like you." Kisame whispered and blushed, realizing that Itachi actually heard him. Instead of a blatant rejection, as he was expecting, Itachi nodded and continued petting Q.

"I realize." Kisame gaped. Wait..he knew already? When did that happen?

"But..huh?" Kisame couldn't even speak properly. Itachi sighed and repeated what he said previously. If Itachi knew, why didn't he say anything before? And why the hell did he know and not act on it? _Why?_ So many questions. "How did you know?" Itachi sipped his tea and closed his eyes. Those gazing eyes, stay on topic Kisame, we get it he's hot, geez.

"You sleep talk." Kisame slapped himself on the inside and face palmed on the outside. He blushed just thinking about what he's said in his sleep. Itachi cuddled slightly with Q and smiled. A smile Kisame loves and rarely gets to see. It really brightened up his day and made him want to just tackle the raven and make him his. Oh God...did he sleep talk that? Another embarrassment! "And it's fine, nothing embarrassing. Just a lot of 'I like you Itachi'. And some moaning..but you know." Kisame marveled at how blunt Itachi could be.

"So what now?" Kisame stared as Itachi set aside Q making him pout, and Itachi walked over to Kisame. He crouched to be face to face with the shark like man. He pecked his lips and closed his eyes. Kisame widened his eyes. He didn't even get time to lick his lips. Itachi's lips though, they were soft, maybe to soft. Kisame knew Itachi never..went into a relationship before, so the kiss was small and cute. Not too big. Kisame was now prepared to kiss back, but Itachi pulled away just as quickly as it started. Itachi was smiling and had a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I like you too." At that Itachi walked out of the room, with Q following suite. Kisame smiled and popped out his phone. He dialed a number he never thought he'd use and smiled wider when the albino answered.

"Hidan?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah..?" Hidan asked warily. Had he done something wrong? He just wanted to sleep, but then his phone blares and wakes him up. This is the time when he wishes that he wasn't a light sleeper. He sat up on his bed and scratched his head. Did Kisame actually use his advice, damn. That must not have ended well. Either Itachi murdered him viciously or made Q kill him. The second option would make more sense since Q listens to everything Itachi says. Also since Itachi would never dirty his hands killing Kisame. But instead the words Kisame says next catches Hidan off guard.

"You should come over more often!"

* * *

 **Just an idea that popped into my head while I was sitting in my room, thinking about my life. (Q is my real dog, love him!)**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
